


Introspection

by Snorp_Lord



Series: The Divide AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: The Divide AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Former presenter The Host reflects on his past.





	Introspection

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dear Yas.

As usual, when The Host awoke, his bedroom remained dark, blinds drawn over the windows to block the usually dazzling sunlight that should have come through. After he’d paid a premium for the view, most may have found it odd that The Host would block it out. But he no longer had a need for it. Not since he had lost his eyes.

With a sigh, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, reaching out and taking up the strip of ivory cloth that lay on his bedside table, tying it around his head with fluid motions. On the off chance that someone dropped by. Maybe Bim? Awkward as he could be with others, The Host enjoyed his former co-worker’s company more than he could ever hope to articulate on a page. It was only in Bim’s company that The Host almost felt like his old self. Between the two old friends, conversation came easily, little discussions flowing into longer talks as they moved from topic to topic like fish between streams. The Host mused that he might become something of a hermit without the constant visits.

But as Bim had just been in yesterday morning, The Host doubted he would see his friend today. A shame, but he could survive. Though it gave him some much-needed time to work on his writing. In the early days of his injury, mere months after his android had gone rogue, it had been hell, not being able to write. He tried to type on a computer, then a typewriter, and as he fell towards desperation, scrawling in notebooks. All of it seemed hopeless. If he hadn’t eventually learned how to write on the lines without his sight, he may have truly found himself despairing. Besides presenting, writing was one of the few things The Host enjoyed. 

Ironic that the one to almost take it from him was named Author.

The Host didn’t like reflecting on that day. Author suddenly turning on him like that would have been enough to be upsetting, but to find out that the droid was unhappy only when a kitchen knife was inches from his eye...somehow, that made it worse. Since he purchased Author, The Host always went to great pains to be kind and sympathetic. Already the idea of owning something that looked so human unsettled him, so he tried to treat it well (even though it should have made no difference, with how often he’d been assured that androids had no feelings to hurt). As he got to know Author, as he became more and more doubtful of those who told him that androids didn’t have personalities, The Host had only become more and more fond of him.

And then he’d been left bleeding on his kitchen tile.

A shudder ran through The Host as he placed a gentle hand over his face. Enough reflection for today. He didn’t like to think of the past. Not that part, anyway. Thinking back further was nice. To the dazzling lights, the celebrity lifestyle, the whirlwind of high-class dinners and banquets with fellow presenters. He missed awards shows. Thankfully, he had the presence of mind to obtain recordings of every show he’d been asked to present awards on. Always with Bim at his side, and usually with a Jim recording. God, how he missed those droids. Hyperactive and a little childish, but that was part of their charm. Like having an excited puppy. 

The first time The Host had invited two of the Jims to his home, they had created nothing short of absolute havoc. Yet none of their little group had ever laughed harder. One Jim was squealing as he clung to the chandelier in the lobby, and the other was videoing him from atop a marble statue The Host wasn’t aware he even had. If he could have adopted androids not built for it, he would have taken in both of them right then. RJ and CJ, as they had been dubbed by fellow crew members, were another good argument against the idea that androids had no personalities. Not only did they have impulses, they always had plans. Pranks, mischief- if there was a disaster in the studio, chances were that those two weren’t far behind. It was irritating if you were that day’s target, but everyone ended the day with a smile.

...He really missed recording. The radio show was nice, but it just wasn’t the same. More solitary. All he was doing was talking to himself, and hopefully to whoever had tuned in. With each recording, he found his stories becoming a little darker, a little more twisted. Hopefully it was more of a vent and less of a reflection of his own state. 

Speaking of the show, he should really broadcast today. A cup of tea, then he’d start. After all, he had a lovely thriller brewing in the back of his mind. He couldn’t wait to get to the chapter with the train.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment with your favourite egos to see what they're up to in this AU! Thank you for reading!


End file.
